Noah
'''Noah, '''labeled '''The Schemer, '''was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island, as a member of the Screaming Ducks. He's also a contestant on Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Lethal Lizards He returns also in Total Drama Toxic Brawl being placed in the Toxic Sharks and in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 being placed in Team Brains. Noah is considered one of the top ten villains of the series, and returns to compete again in Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains, as a member of the Villainous Vipers. Personality Noah comes off as being sarcastic, cynical, and lazy to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships; although, he finds his best allies in Owen and Izzy. He seems to have few interests as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people such as Eva, Duncan, Heather, and Courtney, even though they are clearly physically superior. Noah also uses Churchill wit frequently, a form of word play created by former British Prime Minister Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. An example of this is in I See London..., when Noah says that Alejandro is like "an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil." By the time he joins The Ridonculous Race, Noah has become more determined to win the game than he was in Total Drama as he has grown tired of losing on every show he has been on. He is also more patient with Owen's odd antics, even being the only person not to be affected by his gas. When Noah experiences love for the first time, he develops a personality change where he becomes lovestruck and immersed in his own world. Total Drama Returns to the Island Noah returns in Total Drama Returns to the Island, with a lot of sarcastic comments and a negative attitude. This causes Noah not to start off with many strong bonds, but have some conflicts with a few (Courtney, Scott). Noah is placed on the Screaming Ducks, where he and Tyler lead the team in the challenge. Both end up scoring the most amount of points for the team. During the challenge, when Fang attacks Noah's team, Noah uses Tyler as a shield. This leads to Tyler asking him about having an alliance in the game. Noah accepts the offer, and the two start to rally more contestants into the alliance, forimg the Screaming Ducks Alliance. Noah's team ends up winning the challenge and does not have to send anyone home, although Noah is seen comforting Dave at his elimination. In Volleybrawl, his victory in the last episode, has made Noah more excited for the competition, as he believes he could easily win the game with his smarts. At the challenge, Noah versus Duncan, where Duncan easily won the challenge, leading to an early start to their conflict. Noah's team ends up losing the challlenge, where Noah and his alliance votes off Samey for being inactive in the challenges, and her alliance with Dawn and Lindsay. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, throughout the episode, Noah is seen inactive with the challenge, and he rather reads his book. This is where his and Cameron's friendship starts, as both read together and lend each other books. However, Noah is called up for the tie-breaking point, against Cody, where Noah ultimately wins the challenge for his team. Noah starts to bond a lot with Dawn in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, especially sharing some funny puns and sarcastic jokes about Scott and Courtney, as they act very annoying and obnoxiously towards Dawn, and the more he talks with her the more Noah feels attracted to her. Noah along with many of the contestants is not fond of the challenge Chris has prepared for them, as he does not like the idea of killing other contestants. Noah ends up causing the team to lose by choosing Duncan as the killer instead of Cody, sending the Screaming Ducks to the elimination ceremony. Even though Noah wants to vote off Heather, Tyler manages to make Noah vote for Dawn in the confessional for the sake of their alliance. Noah is seen shivering when Dawn is in the bottom two. Feeling guilty, he regrets his decision and he's forced to watch Dawn taking the Arrow of Shame. But Tyler whispers him a suggestion and Noah reveals his love for Dawn in front of everyone and at the end even kisses her. Noah is sad that Dawn is eliminated, but happy that he revealed his secret to her. In the following episode, Noah is seen upset about Dawn's elimination and blames himself for it. However, due to the support given by Cameron, Cody, Sky and Tyler, he pratically gets over it. After Courtney insults Dawn to Noah, this leads to Noah getting into an argument with Courtney over Dawn. During the challenge, Noah enjoys seeing Courtney and Scott being electrocuted almost all the time. Noah cheers for Lindsay and Tyler when they win the challenge. Noah hopes Courtney is eliminated on the other team. However, when Scott is eliminated, he is still just as happy. Noah is seen inactive during the challenge in Relay Feelings Speed Fast, however he is convinced by Tyler to vote off Lindsay. Before the elimination ceremony however, Tyler makes Noah vote off Scarlett instead, leading to Scarlett's elimination in the end. Noah merges along with the rest of the cast in The Super Wi-Fi Spies, very determined to win the challenge. Noah reveals his excitement about this news in the confessional, happy that he's merged. He solemnly promises to do his best to finally show everyone the power of his intelligence. During the challenge, Noah dominates and ultimately wins along with surprisingly Lindsay. Noah is apprached by Tyler, and is convinced by him that Heather is the biggest threat and must be eliminated, causing Noah to eliminate her at the elimination ceremony. In Puzzle Riot, Noah wakes up extremely proud of himself due to winning the first indivdual immunity. During the challenge, while doing one picture with Cameron's mom, he feels bad about making fun of her and apologizes to Cameron. When Chris showed the picture of Cody and Noah kissing, Noah felt embarrassed and mad at Chris. Then after that, he was glad to have a embarrassing picture of Chris dating a bag of flour, to make fun of him. Noah ends up winning the challenge and picks Cody to also have immunity for both being embarrassed. When Tyler is shocked that Noah chose Cody, Noah informs him that he is getting Cody into an alliance with them, which Cody soon agrees to, where they all agree on eliminating Lindsay. During the challenge in Korean Teaching or Learning, once again Noah dominates alongside Cameron. They both end up winning immunity, and they both have to decide to bring another person to share immunity with and a reward. They both decide on Tyler. At the reward, the three of them all dicuss who needs to be eliminated as soon as possible. At the reward, Cameron, Noah and Tyler dicuss on who should go home next, and Tyler convinces them that Courtney is a bigger threat at the moment and that Gwen is doing nothing and should go home soon. In the end, Tyler's plan works as Noah follows his plans, and both Courtney and Gwen were eliminated. Noah doesn't do too well in the challenge in Supreme Chef Auto. Noah is informed by Duncan and Tyler that Cody has plans on blindsiding Noah's closest ally, Tyler. Tyler soon persuades everyone to turn on Cody and vote him off instead, leading to his elimination in the end of the elimination. In Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze, with being the last two members of the Screaming Ducks, Noah and Tyler work together to try to win the challenge, but after Tyler loses by one point again, and Duncan wins. Before the elimination ceremony Noah and Tyler try to scramble and gain others into voting off Cameron instead as he is a bigger threat, however, Duncan and Sky do not listen to them and ends up voting Noah. And in a shocking vote, Noah was eliminated over Cameron. Tyler is seen the most upset as he was really looking forward to being in the finale with Noah, as they were the only two contestants left who hasn't made the finale yet. Noah cameos along with the other eliminated contestants inside a cage in Final Four Face Off! Noah is seen rooting for Tyler over any of the other contestants, calling the rest all backstabbers and liars. He is seen disappointed when he discovers that Tyler is eliminated, but does now wants Sky to win. Despite being mad at Sky for betraying him, Noah sided with her to win in the finale. He is seen cheering when Sky wins, and throws her up in the air along with most contestants. Total Drama Wild West Duncan is chosen to return to compete for Total Drama Wild West, where he is chosen by Sky to be a part of the Venomous Vipers team. Noah begins the season off strong, being able to join many alliances with Cody, Duncan, Sky and Tyler straight off the bat. Noah states in the confessional that this season, he will be more ruthless and determined to win the million dollars. This is evident during the challenge, as Noah helps his team a lot. After the team loses, Noah is fustrated at Duncan, blaming the loss on him because of his bossiness throughout the challenge. This forces Noah to persuade Tyler to flip on his alliance with Duncan and vote him off at the elimination ceremony. However, Noah's plan fails as Dave is eliminated instead. Because of Noah and Tyler's betrayal, Duncan forms a huge conflict with them, which Tyler blames Noah for his vote against him and tries to get Duncan to forgive him. This angers Noah, as he had helped Tyler all throughout the previous season, getting rid of everyone Tyler wanted, but Tyler always had put him second to his other friends, being Duncan and Sky. Noah's team ends up winning the next two episodes, as Tyler singehandedly wins them to save his butt from elimination. In the following episode, Noah has finally had enough of Tyler, as when Chris showed Noah some footage from last season, where Tyler had flipped on his alliance with him. Noah seeks out to form an alliance with Dakota and Samey, where they three vote out Tyler at the elimination ceremony. Everyone in the game are shocked to find out that Tyler had been eliminated. It is later revealed that Noah had caused his elimination, ending his friendship with Tyler, and most of the people left in the game. With Tyler gone, everyone left on Noah's team are mad at Noah, except for Dakota and Samey, who had helped him rid of Tyler. Noah begins to build his friendship with Dakota, and he helped his team win their third team challenge in The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous. In The Wild Bunch of Losers, Noah is seen sleeping the whole episode, and is unactive during the challenge. Noah begins to see a growing relationship between Duncan and Sky, and begins to tell Sky that if they start going out, the same thing will happen to them, as happened to Gwen and Trent during Total Drama Action. Noah is trying to form a wedge between the two love birds, to ensure his safety in the game for a few more episodes. However, this is not needed, as once again Noah's team is victorious at the challenge in Serpent Showdown. Noah along with the rest of the remaining contestants are glad to hear that they had merged in Red Dead Mergiton. Noah straight away has his eyes set on taking out Sky, as she is a big threat in the game as she won the previous season. However, because of his terrible performance with Dakota during the challenge, and everyone's hatred towards Dakota and Noah about eliminating Tyler and betraying his trust. Dakota and Noah are the first two people to be eliminated at the merge. Noah does return in Aftermath: The Unlimited, along with all the eliminated contestants. Noah isn't seen competing in the challenge, and it is unclear who he was rooting for to win. In The Final Finale, Noah is seen rooting for Lindsay to win, due to his conflict with Duncan and Scott. He is disappointed when Lindsay comes in third place, and finale is between Duncan and Scott. He does not root for either contestant, and believes that neither one deserves to win the season and the million dollars. Total Drama Around the World Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Total Drama Back in Action Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains Statistics